Look at me
by Petals Rain
Summary: Look at me now. Look in my eyes. And see that I'm the one LayKai fic fic 2 jam tanpa editan XP shoot dow sorry


Malam masih dibilang masih 'muda', tapi Jongin sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya pulang kerumah. Wajahnya yang semula penuh dengan senyum berseri-seri, kini tampak ditekuk. Sedih dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

Hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya tampaknya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada dirinya. Mungkin ia tidak peduli. Ah tidak. Ia **memang** tidak peduli. Persetan kalau besok ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Hari ini, malam ini, hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya hancur berantakan. Perasaan terpendamnya yang bagaikan sebuah kaca, keras, padat dan tidak tergoyahkan namun begiu rapuh, akhirnya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Hanya dengan satu kali pukulan.

Satu kali pukulan telak yang langsung mengenai hatinya.

Sebenarnya, ini tidak sepenuhnya salah orang itu. Ini juga salahnya. Salahnya kenapa jatuh terlalu dalam padanya yang bahkan tidak tau sama sekali akan perasaannya. Salahnya kenapa selalu berprasangka baik pada setiap ketidak tahuan namja itu dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai sebuah kepura-puraan namja itu belaka. Salahnya juga kenapa ia terus-terusan memendam perasaannya dan selalu menaruh harapan yang ia sendiri tau bahwa semua ini hanya harapan kosong belaka.

Namja itu melihatnya sebagai anak kecil. Meski pada kenyataannya, usia mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun, namja itu tetap menganggapnya anak-anak yang tidak tau apa-apa dan masih polos sekali. Lebih buruknya lagi, namja itu melihatnya sebagai adiknya.

Adiknya.

Itu adalah satu pukulan keras yang membuat hati Jongin retak tadi. Dengan santainya, namja itu memperkenalkannya kepada teman-teman kuliahnya bahwa ia, Choi Jongin, adalah adiknya. Adik kesayangannya yang sangat berharga.

Meskipun diberikan embel-embel begitu, pernyataan namja itu tetap saja membuat hati Jongin retak. Pernyataan namja itu, entah ia sadar atau tidak, mengindikasikan bahwa tidak, Jongin tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan bersamanya. Jongin tidak punya tempat berdiri di sampingnya selain posisi sebagai adik. Tidak ada lagi. Tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu meskipun Jongin memintanya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Ck, ia mulai terdengar begitu menjijikan. Perasaan sialan!

Ia benci hari ini. Ia benar-benar sangat benci. Hari yang sebelumnya begitu ia tunggu-tunggu. Hari yang sebelumnya sangat ingin ia temui, sekarang berubah menjadi hari penuh bencana yang ingin sekali Jongin hindari untuk selamanya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama, hari pertama, namja itu mengenalkan dirinya pada dunianya. Dunia yang tentunya jauh berbeda dengan dunianya. Dunia para mahasiswa, dunianya mereka yang sudah merintis kedewasaan mereka. Dunia yang bagaikan dunia lain bagi seorang siswa SMA sepertinya yang masih suka main-main dan masih mencari jati dirinya.

Demi terlihat sebagai seseorang yang patut berada di dunianya, Jongin rela berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan demi mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk dipakainya hari ini sampai kakinya terasa pegal semua. Ia juga rela masuk ke salon demi mendapatkan model rambut yang akan membuatnya tampak jauh lebih dewasa dan tampak cocok berada di dunianya Sungjong dan dijejali berbagai macam make up yang bahkan ia tidak tau kalau benda-benda seperti itu ada di dunia.

Ia rela melakukan semua itu dan hal lain sebagai persiapan untuk hari ini. Untuk malam ini. Ia mencoba untuk membuat namja itu terpesona akan dirinya. Seperti apa yang dilakukan beberapa kawan mahasiswanya yang sering ia tunjukkan fotonya padanya. Yang mana, tentunya, membuat ia sakit setengah mati.

Ia ingin setidaknya namja itu melihatnya dengan benar. Melihatnya sebagai Choi Jongin yang kini sudah berusia 17 tahun. Melihatnya sebagai siswa kelas XII aksel yang sebentar lagi akan menyusulnya ke dunia perkuliahan. Dan berhenti melihatnya sebagai seorang anak kecil yang tidak tau apapun.

Ia bukanlah seorang Choi Jongin kecil yang selalu menangis dipelukkannya ketika teman-temannya mengejek karena ia berkulit hitam. Ia bukan lagi Choi Jongin kecil yang selalu merengek padanya agar ia mau berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bermain bersama kembarannya yang lain. Ia bukan lagi Choi Jongin itu. Sudah bukan lagi.

Ia sudah tumbuh besar, ia sudah menjadi seorang namja. Ia sudah tau akan segala hal. Walaupun ia masih amatiran. Tapi ia sudah tau setidaknya dasarnya.

Harusnya, namja itu tau akan hal itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, begitu juga dengan dirinya yang terus bertumbuh dan berkembang menjadi... menjadi seseorang yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya, itu yang selalu dikatakan Mommy-nya ketika ia mengeluhkan masalah ini padanya.

Mommy-nya selalu berkata ia perlu bekerja lebih keras agar namja satu ini mau menyadari bahwa tidak, Jongin bukanlah Jongin kecil yang dulu. Ia sudah berubah menjadi Jongin yang jauh lebih cantik dan menarik hati dari yang sebelumnya.

Tapi, setelah bertahun-tahun mencoba membuatnya menyadari hal itu, tetap tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Namja itu seolah-olah sudah ter-setting untuk hanya melihatnya sebagai namja kecil manis yang selalu salam memanggilanya sebagai 'Oppa'.

Harusnya Jongin mengikuti akalnya sejak dulu. Ia tau bahwa semua ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, tapi hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya berada dan berharap pada secercah harapan. Harapan yang sebenarnya ia tau hanyalah sebuah kekosongan yang dilakukan secara tidak sengaja karena ia terlalu baik dan easy going pada siapapun.

Jongin memang bodoh. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah kebodohan yang sebenarnya bisa ia hindari tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Ia memang benar-benar bodoh -

Secepat tangannya di tarik, secepat itu pula ia bertubrukan dengan sebuah tubuh yang begitu ia kenal dari aroma khasnya. Matanya sontak membelalak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan air mata mengalir lebih deras tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

Kenapa ia harus datang di saat-saat seperti ini? Di saat-saat hatinya sudah remuk?

"Apa yang kau mau, Ge?" Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tapi bibirnya tidak mau menurut. Suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri.

Kenapa namja itu harus selalu datang ketika ia akan menyerah? Apa ia tidak suka Jongin menyerah untuk mengejarnya?

Jongin menutup matanya ketika pelukkan namja yang sebenarnya lebih pendek darinya itu mengerat. Membuatnya terbenam lebih jauh di dada namja yang berada satu anak tangga di atas dirinya itu.

Wae?

"Mian." satu kata yang seharusnya membuatnya lebih nyaman itu, malah semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

Jangan beri aku harapan. Jangan kau buat aku terbang karenanya.

"Mian, apapun yang aku lakukan padamu, aku minta maaf Jongin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Karena kau akan selalu membuatku jatuh ketika aku bahkan belum sempat merasakan sejuknya angin menghembus rambutku.

Di saat itu juga, Jongin mendoronga namja itu. Meskipun ia tau namja itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, jauh lebih teguh dan kokoh dari pada dirinya meski tubuh mereka berbanding terbalik, Jongin tetap berusaha mendorongnya.

Dan Jongin bersyukur, hari ini rasa sakitnya membuatnya jauh lebih kuat. Terima kasih.

Kepalanya tertunduk, pandangannya tertuju pada sepatu ungu barunya yang sudah basah sampai kedalam. Tapi, ia tau, tau kalau namja itu kini tengah membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut akan sikap tidak biasanya.

Andai ia tau, Jongin sudah lama sekali ingin mendorongnya seperti tadi. Tapi, hatinya tidak pernah tega. Dan ia sendiri terlalu nyaman, terlalu merasa aman berada dalam dekapannya.

Sialan.

"Jongin-ah -"

"Pernah tidak, satu kali saja, kau melihatku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat bodoh. Amat sangat bodoh. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa namja itu menatapnya. Melihatnya. Memandangnya dengan iris hitam kelamnya yang begitu berkilauan.

Tapi, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Jongin-ah -"

"Pernah tidak, satu kali saja, kau menganggapku Choi Jongin?" sekali lagi, pertanyaan bodoh keluar lagi dari bibirnya. Ia memang Choi Jongin. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak menganggapnya sebagai dirinya?

"Jongin-ah -"

"Pernah tidak, tidak satu kali saja, benar-benar satu kali saja, kau memikirkan aku dengan cara berbeda?" memang kali ini, bukan pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar. Mungkin membingungkan, tapi tidak bodoh.

Tetapi, bagi Jongin ini adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Karena ia tau jawabnnya.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin pernah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti -"

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah mengerti. Kau memang belum pernah, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti, Ge."

Satu kali itu setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhrinya Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Iris kemilau emeraldnya memandang nanar pada manik hitam kelam milik namja yang kini berposisi lebih tinggi darinya. Air mata yang tersamarkan dengan hujan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Meskipun demikian, kristal bening itu tampak begitu jelas di mata kelam itu. Ia memang bukan seorang jenius, tapi ia tau.

"Jongin-ah -"

"Kau tau, Ge? Aku selalu berusaha menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku berusaha untuk merubah diriku sendiri menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan. Apa yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengatakannya padaku dan akan aku lakukan."

Ia sudah tidak tahan. Kalau semua berakhir di sini. Biarlah berakhir di sini. Ia tidak masalah. Setidaknya, hatinya akan lega setelah ini dan ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Aku selalu berusaha membuat padanganmu padaku berubah. Aku selalu berusaha keras, tapi semua itu percuma karena kau sendiri tidak mau melakukannya."

Namja itu hanya diam, memperhatikan setiap detik manik emerald yang tampak kelam itu bergetar. Mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap tarikan nafas tak beraturan namja dihadapannya.

Memang sudah saatnya ia diam mendengarkan dan memperhatikan. Memang sudah saatnya Jongin mengungkapkan hatinya.

"Aku lelah, Ge. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah berusaha."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi, hatiku tidak mau menyerah. Seberapapun sakitnya aku. Seberapapun terlukanya aku, ia tidak mau menyerah untuk membuatmu menyadarinya."

Jongin kembali menurunkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Benar-benar seorang yang bodoh. Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Kau tidak akan pernah mau _melihatku_. Aku hanya seorang adik bagimu. Tapi tetap saja,"

Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku selalu ingin kau melihatku. Melihatku yang ada di hadapanmu. Melihatku yang sekarang. Aku sudah lelah melihatmu memandangku sebagai anak kecil, Ge. Aku sudah berubah. Aku bukan Jongin kecilmu lagi. Aku sudah besar dan aku sudah berubah."

Suara isakannya perlahan mulai terdengar semakin jelas.

"Aku benci ketika kau memandangku seperti anak kecil. Aku benci ketika kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu. Aku bahkan sangat benci ketika aku memikirkan bahwa ketika setiap malam aku memikirkanmu sebagai seseorang yang bisa aku miliki seutuhnya, kau malah hanya berfikir permainan apa yang bisa kau mainkan pada adikmu yang kau bilang kau cintai tapi selalu kau sakiti."

Jongin tau ia terdengar egois, tapi, itu kenyataannya. Meskipun ini hanyalah perspektifnya belaka, tapi semua orang yang melihatnya pasti juga akan setuju dengannya.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih cantik, Ge. Aku sudah jauh lebih mempesona. Aku sudah jauh lebih menarik hati. Semua orang bahkan menyebutku indah. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Ge? Apa aku ini masih kurang bagimu sampai kau mencari ketempat yang lebih jauh? Atau aku ini pada dasarnya bukan tipemu atau bagaimana?!"

Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikannya sekarang. Semua hal yang selama ini ia pikirkan mengalir begitu saja. Segala hal yang mengganjal dan memberatkan hatinya, perlahan mulai keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan sama sekali.

Keheningan menyapa. Hanya rintik hujan yang bertemu dengan bumi dan isakan kecil Jongin yang mengisi suasana. Yang entah mengapa malah menimbulkan suasana yang membuat Jongin semakin sedih dan kesakitan.

Sudahlah, Jongin sudah lelah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ge. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat itu..."

"Oppa! Yixing-oppa!"

Belum beberapa detik Jongin mengucapkan perasaannya, seseorang yang mengambil cintanya sudah muncul. Inikah yang namanya ironi?

Cih!

"Lupakan saja, Ge."

Jongin berbalik. Jemari tangan kanannya bergerang menyisir rambut kecoklatanya yang sudah sangat basah. Kakinya yang lemas, perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti tak bertenaga lagi.

Sialan! Menyebalkan! Kenapa Jongin selalu dibuat seperti ini olehnya? Lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti ini! Seorang Choi Jongin, yang selalu tampil cool, pendiam, misterius, tangguh dan penuh dengan aura menarik, selalu berhasil di putar balikkan namja ini bahkan hanya dengan sekali lirikan mata.

Hebat. Inikah kehebatan cinta?

Cih! Sialan...

Sudahlah... Setidaknya, ia sudah mengatakannya. Tidak ada lagi yang harus di pertahankan sekarang.

Semua sudah selesai. Berakhir tidak bahagia di pihaknya.

Guh...

Sementara Jongin mulai menuruni anak tangga itu, Yixing hanya terdiam. Diam seribu bahasa.

Namja itu kini hanya mampu memandang punggung namja yang perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga itu. Sementara kepalanya berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan. Berusaha memahami perasaan yang berusaha disampaikan Jongin. Berusaha mengerti setiap maksud dari ucapan adik -

Tidak. Bukan. Jongin **bukan** adiknya. Sama sekali **bukan.**

"Oppa?"

Harusnya ia tau. Harusnya ia sadar. Rasa sayang itu bukalah rasa sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya. Jongin sudah tidak lagi memandangnnya sebagai seorang kakak. Harusnya ia sadar.

"Oppa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa yang sebenarnya ada di telinganya? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di matanya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Apa yang sebenarnya ia hirup? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan selama ini sampai ia tidak sadar akan semua hal yang begitu **jelas** berjalan di hadapannya?

"Yixing-oppa?"

Ia benar-benar bodoh. Sangat amat bodoh. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu dinilai sebagai seorang yang jenius sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat bodoh. Sangat amat bodoh.

"Oppa? Oppa?!"

Untuk apa ia melihat begitu jauh di ujung jalan kalau seseorang yang begitu indah dan mencintainya sepenuh hati ada di sampingnya?

Untuk apa ia ia mencari begitu dalam debaran kekanakan dan kupu-kupu menggelitik bodoh ketika cintanya selalu berada di sampingnya?

Ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Oppa? Oppa?!"

Ia harus memperbaiki ini semua. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini menjadi seperti ini.

Tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Jongin tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya.

Jongin miliknya. Dia hanya miliknya. Makanya ia salah menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya.

Karena seorang adik hanyalah milik kakaknya, dan seorang kakak adalah milik adiknya. Tanpa salah satu diantara mereka, yang satu tidak akan pernah sempurna.

Ia benar-benar bodoh. Sangat amat bodoh.

Ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik, Jongin hampir saja berteriak. Tapi, begitu sepasang bibir yang terasa begitu dingin menyentuh bibirnya yang juga dingin dengan lembut dan aroma khas yang begitu memabukkan memasuki indra penciumannya. Jongin hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

Meskipun dirinya ingin memberontak dan melepaskan diri, sentuhan hangat di bibir dan pipinya membuatnya tak berdaya.

Ck! Menyebalkan!

Ketika kecupan di bibir itu berakhir, Jongin hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya. Masih tidak mampu melakukan apapun masih terlalu terkejut. Masih terlalu menikmati. Makanya, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika Yixing memeluk pinggangnya dan kembali memendamkan dirinya dalam hangatnya pelukan yang selalu ia ingin rasakan setiap saat.

"_Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf._" entah karena bahasanya yang berbeda atau efek dari kecupan barusan, Jongin bisa merasakan perasaan tenang dan nyaman mengalir merasuk dalam dirinya. Tidak seperti kalimat permintaan maaf sebelumnya yang terasa begitu sakit sekali.

"_Aku tau aku bodoh, tapi aku tidak tau bahwa aku sebodoh ini_." meski Jongin tidak bisa melihtanya, Jongin tau kalau namja itu tengah menangis sekarang.

Makanya, tangannya tanpa perintah langsung mencengkram erat jaket kulit basah yang dipakai namja itu.

"_Aku minta maaf, Jongin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku baru menyadarinya. Maaf. Harusnya aku tau sejak awal tentang berasaanmu..."_

"_... Dan perasaanku sendiri."_

Pelukkan itu semakin mengerat seiring dengan naiknya emosi dari kedua belah pihak.

"_Seharusnya aku tau bahwa aku hanya butuh dirimu, aku tidak perlu melihat siapapun. Aku hanya perlu melihatmu._"

"_Tapi, otak bodohku men-setting sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan fatal yang mana menyatakanmu sebagai adikku dan aku sebagai kakakmu, tidak lebih tidak kurang._"

"_Padahal dibalik itu ada sebuah keposesifan. Keposesifan yang entah bagaimana caranya sama sekali tidak aku sadari sama sekali_."

"_Keposesifan diriku akan dirimu. Kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikkimu, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, tidak ada yang boleh bahkan melirik sekalipun. Makanya aku selalu marah ketika kau jalan keluar dengan orang lain yang aku tau berpotensi merebutmu dariku._"

"_Aku bodoh melihat semua itu sebagai sifat wajar dari seorang kakak. Mana ada kakak yang tidak suka melihat adiknya mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain? Mana ada kakak yang berfikiran adiknya adalah miliknya? Mana ada kakak yang ingin adiknya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?_"

Pelukkan itu terlepas, manik emerald Jongin pun bertemu dengan manik obsidian milik Yixing.

"_Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, ya, Jongin. Aku mohon. Aku janji, mulai sekarang, aku akan melihatmu dengan benar. Aku akan menganggapmu dengan benar. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan benar. Tapi, sebelum itu, maafkan aku._"

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab sepatah katapun, Yixing sudah menyatukan bibirnya lagi. Keduanya kembali menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Tapi kali ini lebih lama. Kali ini Jongin membalas dengan menjinjitkan dirinya dan meraih leher Yixing. Kali ini jauh lebih menggairahkan dan lebih penuh dengan cinta.

"_Kau janji, Ge. Kau harus menepatinya._" Jongin berucap di sela ciuman itu. Dan Yixing hanya membalas dengan anggukkan sebelum kembali mencium bibir yang berhasil membuatnya kecanduan tersebut.

"_Aku janji, Jongin. Selamanya. Aku akan mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya._"

"Aku juga. Nado saranghae, Ge."

Dan yeoja itu hanya bisa berbalik dengan wajah tertunduk dan make up yang luntur karena air mata.

Meskipun ia tau bahwa semuanya memang seharusnya berakhir seperti ini, ia tetap merasa sedih dan kecewa. Dan ada sedikit rasa marah ketika ia melihat mata Yixing akhirnya terbuka dan melihat kenyataan sebenarnya tentang dirinya sendiri dan cintanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia mencintai namja itu.

"Semua memang seharusnya berakhir seperti ini. Cinta memang harusnya berakhir seperti ini. Memang sejak awal, yang dilihatnya bukan aku. Hanya ada ia di mata indah itu."

"Hanya saja, aku terlalu bodoh untuk percaya bahwa ia menatapku."

Yeoja itu pun kembali berjalan. Terus menjauh dari sana. Menuju ke tempat dimana tidak seorang pun mengenalnya.

Dan ia pun menghilang di kerumunan orang ramai.

.End.

Hai, Hanna di sini. Apa kabar?

Aku gak tau sebenarnya apa yang barusan aku tulis. Aku hanya membiarkan diriku teralarut dalam lagunya Girl's Day Look at Me dan tau-tau fic ini jadi 2 jam kemudian. Wow, kebiasaan.

Ya udahlah. Terlanjur. Dari pada jadi draft lagi, mending aku publish. Lumayan buat nambah-nambahin daftar LayKai fic. Ya gak?

mind to review? Silahkahn! Ditunggu ^_^

Sukoharjo, 12 Februari 2015


End file.
